


Flowers

by seriouslyjustno



Category: Free!
Genre: Feelings, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, daisies, im sorry, importance, mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/pseuds/seriouslyjustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held onto each others hands until the very last moment when the child let go and he smiled so bright,  the boy couldn't help the surge of affection that flowed through him. </p>
<p>Cheeks a bright red, a smile like no other, the child spoke softly, "Happy birthday, Haru-chan." </p>
<p>And with those words, the child made his departure as the boy stood there, watching him go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>See you soon.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

The daisy that was held in the small boys hand was once standing strong and tall, it's delicate white petals all held firmly connected to the one spot that made the flower one. It was there, for what reason, most do not know or care to find out. It was a flower after all, what importance does a flower have to cause a great impact in someone's life? Why should someone worry about the importance of one's flower when there are much more greater needs they must attend to? 

Unlike those who passed by flowers, ignoring it's presence and over-looking it beauty and importance, there was one boy who stopped. He admired the way it stood up straight, taller than the grass, proving that it should not be hidden. Although there were dozens of the same flower scathered around the area, the small child chose to stop for that one specifically. Yet, the boy still didn't understand the flowers importance but could only accept the fact that he did admire the beauty it provided.   
Now, the beautiful flower the small child has noticed was clutched in his small grip tightly. A delicate white petal has now fell off and was left behind but there was nothing the small boy could do now. By the time the boy made it to his destination, the flower was already wilting, another petal gone and soon to be forgotten. Even though, the flowers beauty never lessened in the slightest. 

The young child held his hand out, a shy smile forming it's way onto those small pink lips, his cheeks glowing red as roses. He didn't say nothing as he waited for the other young boy to accept the beautiful flower he had picked especially for him. 

The other boy looked at the flower in the child's hand with confusion. He wondered briefly why he was being given a flower that was already partially dead. Ignoring his inner-thoughts, the other boy took the flower from the child but never once smiled while the child's small shy smile grew into a grin. 

There was no words that needed to be exchanged between the two young boys as they held onto each other's hands, one still grinning while the other examined the flower that was soon to be dead. As they walked down the path, they neared the stone steps and this was the time where the both of them chose different paths. None were scared though, for it was not forever. 

The child looked at the boy with the flower in his hand, only one petal left but both were not sad, for it hasn't lost it's beauty just yet. 

They held onto each others hands until the very last moment when the child let go and he smiled so bright, the boy couldn't help the surge of affection that flowed through him. 

Cheeks a bright red, a smile like no other, the child spoke softly, "Happy birthday, Haru-chan." 

And with those words, the child made his departure as the boy stood there, watching him go. 

_See you soon._

~

The once small and young child eventually grew into a teenager. His life grew more complicated, more busy, and yet he never stopped visiting the place that held all those beautiful flowers.

Now, as he stood before the field, the teenager crouched down beside a daisy that has caught his eye. He still wasn't sure what the importance of flowers were or why he even kept stopping to take a look at them everyday despite his slightly busy schedule. His friends teased him about it all the time, asking him much questions on his love life or if he was truly a girl. Being the kind person he was, he laughed it off but it never once failed to bother him just a bit. It really wasn't his fault that they couldn't see the true beauty of these flowers that yearn to be notice but don't have the voice to say so. 

In a bit of a hurry, the teenager carefully picked the daisy from out of the ground and stood up straight, keeping to himself. 

The flower that once stood proud in the grass, not letting it mask it's beauty was now gripped in the slightly large hands of the teens. Even so, when the flower was singled out, it's beauty rose beyond belief. The teen didn't understand why people turned a blind eyed towards these flowers or sometimes stepped on them as if they were nothing. This caused a small frown to pull at the teens lips as he walked to his destination, making sure no petals fell off in the process. 

Such an action was only in vain. By the time the teen made it to his destination, the flower has already lost two petals much to the teens dismay. His heart was thudding in his chest, creating a rhythm unlike it's usual one as he held out his hand towards the other teen with a shy smile on his face. 

His cheeks were bright red as he stared into those blue eyes that always left him mesmerized. He searched for anything in them and sometimes, he searched for himself. The only thing he could see in those blue eyes were fondness. 

The blue-eyed teen carefully took the flower from the other, his grip much more loose. His cheeks heated up slightly as he questioned why he was being given a flower from his best friend in his mind but he pushed it aside. 

Now that they were older, they didn't hold hands anymore in fear of what others might think but even so, they stood close to each other to the point where they could have been one. With their shoulders bumping together occasionally, they stopped at the usual place where they were to go different ways. Both were not scared, but upset. Even so, they knew they would see each other again. 

No words were exchanged between the two teens. One was holding a flower that was already wilted with no petals to be seen but he was not willing to let it go just yet. The other was still smiling that pleasant smile, his eyes filled with so much affection it was sickening. The other teen reached out his hand hesitantly to grab onto the blue-eyed boy's but stopped, remembering they weren't young anymore. They didn't need to do those things now.

Biting down on his lower lip nervously, the other boy played with his hands before pulling himself together and letting a soft smile fall onto his face. Whispering, he spoke,

"Happy birthday, Haru-chan." 

The blue-eyed boy continued to hold onto the flower, watching the other go before looking down at it, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Even though the flower was now dead, it will always be remembered for it's beauty and it's importance on that day. 

_See you soon._

~

It was a long time before the both of them saw one another again. They kept in contact, messaging each other multiple times a day, video chatting every now and then but it just wasn't enough. 

The blue-eyed adult knew one day they would have to go their separate ways, for their dreams were not they same. They could not be together or joined at the hips for the rest of their lives, no matter how much they both wanted to. Their feelings of affection for one another grew, even in their time apart but was still kept a secret from one another. In this way, their feelings were like a flower. It stood strong and tall, not letting the grass hide it but the other would just not notice. If it had a voice, it would surely scream, but it didn't. It was up to them to do it on their own. But until then, it kept growing. 

The other adult's schedule was packed now. He had gotten a new job in coaching children how to swim and worked another job on the side to help with the bills that the city charged. With so much on his hands, it weighed him down. Sleep used to be a wonderful thing but now it's not so much wonderful but stressing. Sometimes, he had to skip out on meals if he even wanted to get some sleep for the night. With so much things to do and worry about, the other adult pushed it all to the side on that one day. 

The adult panted, his breath gone as he stood in front of a field of flowers. There was chattering all around him from parents, the crying and laughter coming from children and the yapping of dogs. Even with so much commotion going on around him, he reached down and picked up a daisy, a small smile coming onto his face. He sensed various pairs of eyes watching him but he shrugged it off, only letting that nostalgic feeling overwhelm his senses as he begin towards his destination.   
It took hours. By the time the adult made it, the flower had no more of those delicate petals connected to it. But luckily, the adult was able to salvage two of them and held them in his light grip along with the daisy. Knocking on the metal door of the apartment, the adult's heart was pounding vigorously. Today was the day. 

The door opened and there stood the blue-eyed adult whose eyes were widened with surprise, his pink lips formed into a delicate 'o'. 

The adult who face was flushed red held out his hand, bringing the dead flower and the two petals into view. He was too nervous to fully smile so all he could do was produce a small one. He waited patiently for the blue-eyed adult to grab it, and when he did, the adult let out a sigh of relief. His smile was huge now as he dug in his pocket, searching for the velvet box, his heart still pounding a mile a minute. 

All the while, the blue-eyed adult was confused and oh so happy. He didn't question anything the other adult brought him anymore. He'd accept anything, as long as it was from him. 

While caught in his love-induced thoughts, the adult slowly went down on one knee, visibly shaking. The blue-eyed adult took a step back, covering his mouth with his hand but never letting the flower and the two petals fall out of the other. Now noticing the situation, his eyes began to water. 

The adult looked up, a hopeful smile on his face as he took out the ring from the box and grabbed the blue-eyed adults right hand. He stood quiet for a bit, trying to calm himself down before looking him in the eyes and whispering with that familiar graceful smile, 

"Will you marry me, Haru-chan?" 

By the now, the blue-eyed adult was already crying. Something he never dreamed he would ever do. He was crying out of relief for having known that the person he loved so much loved him just as much back. He was crying out of sadness for not being able to express those feelings sooner. He was crying out of sheer happiness because yes, _of course I'll marry you Makoto._

"I love you...Makoto.."

~

"You know that I will always love you, right?" The adult said, his eyes never looked so dull in his entire life. The blue-eyed adult missed the way the green shone so bright, he'd sometimes get so lost it took him minutes of the adult calling his name for him to be brought back to reality. 

The blue-eyed adult nodded his head slowly, gripping onto the other's hand tightly. It felt as if he was being repeatedly stomped on, his breath short and ragged as his eyes filled up with tears for what seemed like the millionth time this day. Slowly, the blue-eyed boy let out a small breath, lower lip quivering slightly. 

"I will always love you too.. M-Makoto.." He said, getting choked up once saying his lover's name. The other adult smiled, giving the blue-eyed adults hand a small squeeze, letting out the tiniest of sighs, but it was not a annoyed one but one of relief. 

"I'm glad, Haru-chan.." His voice grew weak by the end and trailed off, his eyes shutting slowly and the blue-eyed boy knew it was time. In his mind, he was chanting those three words so much it hurt it. He has often heard that when you say a word so much it loses it's meaning but no, this meaning was never once lost. Not even now.   
Still, the blue-eyed boy held onto his hand until the very end, not letting the fact that his hand grew too cold get to him.

~

The blue-eyed boy was not an adult. 

The blue-eyed boy could not save his lover. 

The blue-eyed boy had nothing left. 

He kneeled down in front of the grave for the first time in how many years, letting himself go. He let the years of hiding and denial all go as the tears that have been begging to be shed for years out. Clutching the massive amount of daisies he could pick in his tight grip, he set it gently on the ground. 

On his grave. 

"I-I..." the blue-eyed boy stuttered slightly, but kept going, trying to piece himself back together. "I found out the meaning you wrote about in the letter the doctor gave me.. I..."

Taking in a deep breath, the blue-eyed boy let out a sob, his shoulders shaking. He decided to stop speaking and just stay there with his lover, for he never had to speak for his lover to understand him.

He opted to ignore the world around him because it didn't matter to him anymore. 

He was gone and he took all of the blue-eyed boy with him.   
~

_Dear Haru,_

_The first time I gave you the daisy, I knew it had some type of importance and it was so so beautiful. I didn't know what it's importance was until recently, Haru. You know that?_

_The only thing I was truly sure about was when I gave them to you, even half-dead or dead in all, that I wanted you to like them as much as I did. I guess in a way I tried to express my love to you through it._

_Well, anyway Haru, the flowers don't have any importance. Weird right? I spent so long trying to figure out until I realized that. The flowers only have importance when you make them have importance. People walk past the flowers, turning a blind-eye to their beauty and "importance" it struck me as off. Even now, I still don't understand why. I guess it depends on whether you're willing to make the flower meaningful, you know?_

_My meaning of the flowers I gave you was to show you how much I love you. With each petal that fell off, it wasn't my love lessening for you. A flower is still beautiful even when the main "beauty" is not there. Just because one flower has died does not mean the others should stop growing too. I hope you understand this, Haru. I'm sorry for not being a good explain-er._

_I want you to understand that even if I'm not there physically, I will always be with you. I guess in a way I **am** the flower. And so are you. Even when a flower dies, that does not halt the others from growing into the same beauty it once was. I want you to continue growing, Haru. I don't want you to give up because I'm no longer there. I hope one day, we'll be able to see each other again. And when we do, just know my love for you will only grow and we'll live together forever... if you want to. But until then, I hope you live your life to fullest and here's for many birthday's to come and a good life:_

_Happy birthday, Haru-chan._

_I love you._

_Until we meet again._

_Love always,_

_Makoto._

The blue-eyed boy stared at the letter, his eyes welling up with tears as a small sorrowful smile rose on his face. Even now, he was not scared, for he knows that he would see his lover again soon.

Whispering to himself but also to the other who he was sure was there with him now, he spoke. 

"See you soon, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> kay by e ;;


End file.
